


A Beltaine Tale

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: acrylic on canvas, 757mm x 500mm. More Yautja goodness, can't seem to stop painting them! I wanted to play with the idea of hunter/hunted, and flip the 'traditional' roles! I've made my female oc's species deliberately unclear - is she Ooman or something else? And whatever is she going to do now....





	A Beltaine Tale

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/40556932570/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
